New Recruit
by white pedal
Summary: Serenity Wheeler is a new student at Bev high thanks to an exchange program. On her first day she was rescued from Mandy by three girls name Sam, Alex and Clover and they immediately became friends. But when Serenity is accidentally WOOHPed, not only did
1. New Recruit

_**This is a story Autobot and his co author gave me the honor of posting. I've always liked Totally spies as it has two things I like: Spies and shopping! It's like Charlie's Angels meets America's Next Top Model. And with Yugioh I love the characters, especially Serenity. She is so underrated it's sad because she is Joey's reason to fight and be a better person next to Yugi, and Autobot and I feel she deserves more credit, so why not put her with Sam, Clover and Alex!**_

 _ **Now for those reading the story, there will be changes to some of the chapters based on the episodes and villains, because I can't lie, as much as I love Totally Spies most of the villains are stupid with petty reasons for the bad things they do. And I will also redo "Totally Busted" for obvious reasons.**_

 _ **Enjoy:)**_

* * *

 **Beverly Hills High School: 7:30 AM**

The sun was shining in the sky one Monday morning. Of course, it was nothing new. After all, it was always sunny amid Beverly Hills, along with endless green grass with its year-round summer atmosphere. It was a Utopia for many celebrities or people with successful careers that had the privilege of living in the poshest part of Hollywood. It had everything from the best malls, the best restaurants, and the best neighborhoods and houses for its prestige residences.

The next poshest part of Beverly Hills, believe it or not, was the high school, Bev High. It wasn't your typical high school, of course. It had school activities that most high schools didn't have, from student court to the skydiving club and many others that most high schools could never afford. Next were the students, most of which were children of famous doctors, lawyers, or heirs and heiresses to corporations or were simply millionaires. Most could tell their status by how they were transferred to the school, from a limo, helicopter or their own expensive Mercedes cars they had gotten for their sixteenth birthdays.

All except one girl, arriving at Bev High by school bus. She blocked her olive-green eyes as the sun shone on her, her long Auburn hair sparkling. As she got off the bus she straightened out her yellow skirt with her backpack straightened up and took a deep breath.

"…I can't believe it, I'm finally here," she smiled.

The girl's name was Serenity Wheeler. She was originally from New York, living with her mother who worked as a receptionist and lived in an apartment. That was until she received the call from her old school saying she had won the opportunity to go to school in Beverly Hills for the semester after winning an essay contest she had entered. She had to beg her mother to let her go seeing as she was against it. Thankfully it was only two hours later that her mother agreed and helped her daughter pack. Of course, Serenity did not hesitate to start.

The whole summer she was excited, and the night before she called her big brother, Joey Wheeler, telling him about her excitement about going to Beverly Hills. Serenity missed her brother ever since she welcomed him and his friends back from Egypt when she met up with Professor Hawkins and his granddaughter, Rebecca. Joey resided in Domino City, as their parents divorced eight years ago. Their mother took custody of Serenity, while Joey remained with their father, Jordan.

Despite being in different states, the two siblings kept in contact since then by sending each other birthday and Christmas cards, pictures of themselves as they grew up, and wrote each other letters, so Serenity definitely had to send Joey pictures of Beverly Hills.

Serenity was going to stay in Beverly Hills for the semester, plus if she did well enough, she could stay for another, assuming her mother would allow her to. Of course, the school assigned her to stay with a family since it was part of the program. From what Serenity had heard, she was staying with a family with the last name Ewing and that she would be meeting them after school in addition to meeting their daughter at the school.

She was nervous of course, but she took a deep breath and walked towards the school.

* * *

 **The Cafeteria: Ten minutes later**

In the Cafeteria, everyone was eating breakfast, chatting and laughing at jokes. Everything seemed bright bright and cheerful.

Then three girls came in. Their names were Sam Simpson, Alex Vasquez, and Clover Ewing. Sam had fair skin, long bright red hair with the top of her head clipped back, emerald-green eyes and wore a blue frilly shirt and white pants with a pair of high heels. Alex was of Puerto Rican descent with short black hair that was curled inward, tan skin and brown eyes. She wore an orange T-shirt with white sleeves and a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. Clover had short, golden blonde hair that curled outward with a soft fluffy bang at the side of her face, fair skin and blue eyes, and wore a trendy red short dress skirt and black high heel boots.

The three girls were best friends since the day they met. While different, they all had a lot in common. They loved shopping, working out, and Soap Operas. Of course, there was something else they had in common, but no one could know about it.

"So, did you hear about a new student coming to Beverly High?" Sam asked her friends.

Alex nodded, "Yeah actually, she's supposed to be here today, right?"

Clover, while social and cheerful, was looking down and a bit grim, "Yes…"

Sam blinked in confusion, "Clover, what's wrong?"

"Yeah," Alex said, "I haven't seen you this gloomy since your discount at your favorite clothing store expired."

Clover looked up, "Well, you know that the new kid is from a different state?"

"Yes?" both girls answered.

"…Well…my mom said that she'd be living with us."

Sam and Alex were shocked, "Really?!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah, and my mom just told me this morning at the last minute! I don't know if I can handle it, girls! This might totally be a disaster! I don't know if I can handle a roommate and, on top of that, I don't know who this girl is! She could be one of those absolute lazy girls who makes others do her work for her, one of those bossy girls who are spoiled to the max! Or worse!"

"What can be worse than that?" Sam asked.

Clover turned to Sam in pure horror, "This...this girl could be like...LIKE MANDY!"

"Yes, who wants me now?" a high nasally voice asked from behind the girls.

The three girls turned their heads and immediately glared. They saw none other than, much to their disgust, Mandy McDonald.

Mandy had medium long black hair (of course that's debatable since rumor has it she dyes her hair black and no one knows her true hair color), velvet eyes, and fair skin with a beauty-mark on the bottom of her left eye. She was known as the most popular girl in Bev High who awed everyone she met, but behind her beauty and charm, she was as deadly as a rattlesnake.

Mandy was also the school bully who tortured and humiliated anyone whenever she got the chance to. She often put guys down who she believed were beneath her, as well as girls who wanted to befriend her if she saw they lacked in style and status. Mandy had a code she followed that stated, in her own words, 'How can you feel good inside if you don't look good outside?' Money and looks were what Mandy held to the highest of steam in the world of fame, and if someone she met didn't have either one or lacked in one of those qualities, she'd get on the defensive and shut them out, pretending they didn't exist.

"Buzz off Mandy," Clover said bitterly, "we're not in the mood."

Mandy smirked, "So I heard you're going to be stuck the transferred student, Clover. Tough break."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be better than facing you for five minutes!" Clover snapped.

Alex glares, "Why do you have to be so mean all the time, Mandy?"

"Because I am, duh!" Mandy answered, "and less you losers forget, I rule the school! And when this new student comes in, I'll be sure to give her a 'welcoming' surprise."

Sam blinked, "Surprise?"

As if on cue, the door opened and Serenity entered the cafeteria. A few eyes landed on her, some boys started whispering how cute she was, while most of the girls looked at Serenity curiously, others enviously.

Mandy stared at Serenity, and in her eyes, was the spark of jealousy from the obvious attention Serenity was getting. She tightened her fists and immediatly started plotting her humiliation tactic on the new girl. If there was one thing Mandy couldn't stand, it was someone else getting all the attention. She had a method she used on people, especially new students, to let them know she was not to be crossed.

And she is about to use it on Serenity.

"Who's that?" Alex asked.

"I have no idea," Sam answered.

Clover looked at Serenity for a moment. During their observation, none of the three girls noticed Mandy leaving their side.

Meanwhile, Serenity was looking around when moments later, Mandy stood in front of her with a big smile.

"Well hello, there newbie!" Mandy greeted.

Serenity blinked, "Huh?"

Mandy continued, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mandy, and I'm part of the popularity committee of Bev High! Everyone comes to me when it comes to the latest trends and, of course, to keep up with the in crowd!"

"Oh, hi…I'm Serenity Wheeler." Serenity said shyly.

Mandy blinked, "Serenity? Well, allow me to get you a Chai latté in the cafeteria."

Serenity waved her hands, "Oh no, that's okay. You don't have to do that," she said quickly.

"Oh, you'll catch up. It's the least I can do since you're a new student." Mandy said.

Serenity was still unsure of this Mandy girl, she seemed too 'in your face' and aggressive. But she believed Mandy was just being kind so she agreed, "Oh, okay."

As Mandy led Serenity to the latté machine, people started to stare more and giggles were beginning to fill the air. Serenity became very nervous of the atmosphere.

"Why is everyone giggling? What's going on?"

Mandy smiled evilly as they headed to the latté machine. Sam, Alex, and Clover saw the scene and all three girls got a flashback of their first day in Bev High. From Mandy spraying them with the machine and making them the laughing stalk of the school for days.

"Mandy's leading that girl to the latté machine," Alex said.

Sam blinked and became horrified, "She's going to offer her a latté."

Clover went wide-eyed, "More like a super latté soaker!"

Serenity and Mandy arrived at the latté machine.

"So, is this where you make your lattés?" Serenity asked.

Mandy smiled evilly without Serenity seeing her face, "Why yes," she said as she started to punch in the number.

Clover heard warning bells in her head. Mandy was going to spray Serenity and humiliate her in front of the whole school like she did her and her best friends. She had to think fast on how to save the poor girl. Suddenly, something caught the corner of her eye, the lid to the garbage can. Clover had an idea.

Serenity was still suspicious of Mandy and got a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen.

Mandy smirked as she pushed the button.

The latté machine began to spray. But Serenity blinked as a blonde girl jumped in front of her with a large lid protecting her from the spray, and as if by fate, the latté spray was redirected to Mandy's direction and she screamed as she got sprayed.

When the machine stopped spraying, everyone, including Sam and Alex, were shocked as gasps filled the room. Serenity stared wide-eyed at Clover as the blonde turned her head to the Auburn-haired girl.

"Are you alright?" Clover asked.

Serenity blinked and nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Clover lowered the lid and Serenity stood, and Sam and Alex came into the scene, "Clover! Are you alright!?" Alex exclaimed in worry.

Clover smiled and winked, "No worries, I've been in worse."

Mandy screamed again, "My outfit! It's ruined! Look what you've done, loser! This is made of pure silk!"

Clover glared and marched over to Mandy, "Well if you haven't plotted to humiliate the poor girl by spraying her in front of the school, this wouldn't have happened now, would it?! Besides, that outfit is so last season!" she hissed.

Alex crossed her arms, "You were going to do to her like what you did to us! Really Mandy?! Do you have to see everyone that comes here as a threat?!"

Serenity blinked in confusion, "What?"

Sam looked at Serenity, "When new students arrive, Mandy takes them to the latté machine and sprays them to embarrass them in front of everyone. That's her way of scaring and controlling people who she thinks might steal the spotlight from her."

Serenity went wide-eyed and looked at Mandy, "You wanted to do that to me?! But why?! I've never done anything to you!"

"It's no use asking her why, she's just jealous and sad," Cover commented, "come on, let's get you out of here."

Clover, Sam, and Alex took Serenity out of the cafeteria, while the crowd started to laugh at Mandy, who was fuming in rage at the four girls.

* * *

Later in the hallway, Serenity was still feeling nervous but now felt safer with the three girls.

"Seriously Clover, those moves were wicked! The way you used the lid to protect that girl was killer!" Alex said excitedly.

Clover blushed and smiled, "Aw, it's no big deal."

Serenity stopped, "It is though."

The girls stopped and looked at Serenity, "Huh?"

"…You saved me from being the laughing stalk at school…but, of course, it's my fault for being naive and trusting Mandy, now that I know she's a nasty girl," Serenity said sadly.

Clover smiled and placed her hands-on Serenity's shoulders, "Don't be so hard on yourself. If it makes you feel better, she fooled us on our first day too."

"Yeah, we were the laughing stalk for days," Alex commented.

Serenity frowned, "Oh I'm sorry. That must have been terrible."

Sam smiles, "It was, but don't feel bad. And how about from now on you stick with us? Mandy can't do much damage when there's a crowd."

Serenity nodded happily, "Sure, I'd like that."

All three girls smiled at her. "So what's your name?" Clover asked.

Serenity smiled back, "My name's Serenity, I'm a transfer student here."

Clover blinked and then she asked Serenity a question, "Transfer student…uh, who are you staying with exactly?"

Serenity blinked, "Oh, I'm staying with a family with the last name Ewing," she answered.

Clover froze in shock. This was the girl who would be living with her for the semester.

Alex scratches her head, "Say Clover, isn't Ewing your last name?" she said out of the blue.

Serenity was surprised, "Wait?! So you're Stella Ewing's daughter I heard about?"

Clover blinked and panicked a bit, but then she sighed in defeat, "I am. You're going to be living with me."

Serenity looked at Clover again and blushed a bit, "Wow!"

Clover, Sam, and Alex blinked.

Serenity smiled big, "I can't believe it! On my first day, my roommate saved me from being soaked! And on top of that, you're incredibly pretty with such confidence! You are so cool!"

Clover was in shock, and as Serenity gazed at her with her olive eyes that sparkled with admiration, Clover's eyes started to widen and a huge smile spread across her face. Suddenly, Clover pulled Serenity in for a bear hug, which even shocked Sam and Alex.

"AWWWWWWW! I GIVE IN! I ACCEPT YOU INTO MY HOME! WE ARE GONNA BE SUCH GOOD FRIENDS AND HAVE SO MUCH FUN! I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE MALL AND BUY THE LATEST TRENDS, EAT LUNCH, HEAD TO THE SPA! SO MANY AWESOME THINGS! WE'LL BE LIKE SISTERS!" Clover shouted with joy.

Alex and Sam blinked in confusion, while Serenity looked up blinking but still smiling, "You know, you actually remind me of my big brother with how happy you are."

Clover giggled, then from above, an air vent expanded beyond its natural size and all four girls were sucked in. The four girls were screaming as they continued sliding in loop de loops. Then the four girls fell through a large hole and landed on a red couch and they all groaned.

Serenity was wide-eyed as she looked around. It was an office that was a light blue with dark lines going around in a pattern, in front of her was a large desk that looked like it belonged to a businessman. Suddenly, the chair that was parked backwards started to turn and Serenity and the girls were face to face with a man in his sixties with a small mustache, large hairline and was wearing a suit like a CEO. Serenity was stunned.

"Hello ladies." said the bald man.

Sam rubbed her head as she groaned, "You always manage to call us in at bad times, Jerry!"

"Yeah Jerry!" Clover exclaimed irritably, "We were talking with my new roommate and-"

Realization washed over Clover, Sam and Alex slowly turned their heads to look at the shocked, confused and wide-eyed Serenity. The secret was out, she'd know everything about who the girls are.

Alex gulped, "Uh oh...busted."

Serenity had never been so confused in her life, never had she seen such a place before. All she could do is look at Sam, Alex, and Clover, "Wha...what's going on?! Where are we?!" she exclaimed.

"We can explain, Serenity! This it...uh..." Clover tried to explain, but the blonde found herself choking on her words.

Jerry raised his hand in a stopping motion at Clover, "It's alright, girls. Miss Wheeler being here wasn't an accident."

The three girls were in shock, "WHAT!?" Sam, Alex, and Clover exclaimed in unison. Meanwhile, all Serenity could do was blink.

Jerry nodded and continued, "That's right, I sent for her to come to Beverly Hills."

"But I came here through an essay contest." Serenity added.

Jerry smiled, "And who do you think set up that contest? I know that you come from a middle-class family and I knew bringing you here would be hard due to financial difficulties on your part. So I decided that an international essay that can provide you a scholarship and afford for you to come here would be the best choice."

Serenity was shocked, "You did? But I don't even know who you are or what this place it!" Serenity exclaimed, still unable to process what was happening.

Jerry stood up and fixed his tie, "My name is Jerry, and this is WOOHP, the World Organization Of Human Protection."

"...You mean...this is some kind of spy organization?" Serenity asked.

Jerry nods, "Indeed. And you are our new recruit."

Serenity was flabbergasted, "...I am?"

The girls were just as shocked, "She is?!"

Serenity couldn't believe it. She was actually being asked to become a spy when she just arrived in Beverly Hills with no clue about anything that was going on, something she never thought would happen or even be possible. It was too much to take in, this was extreme.

Serenity gulped, "I...I don't know what to say," she turned her head to face the girls, "Did you guys know about this?"

Alex raised her hands and shook her head, "Nope, we were just as much in the dark about this as you were."

Clover points at Jerry with her finger with her arms crossed, "Just a heads up, Serenity, Jerry does that to us a lot. He can be seriously unpredictable."

Jerry walks around his desk with his hands in his pockets and heads towards Serenity, "You see, we select our agents who have special skills and talents that can be useful for the organization. With villains everywhere and the world and its people to protect, it's crucial that we find the right people for the job and who have the necessary skills and talents to get the job done."

Serenity blinks and points at herself, "And I'm one of them?" she asked.

"Indeed you are," Jerry nods, "But like all new agents you need training, that's why I assigned you to Clover's residence so not only will you have a place to stay, but also have a mentor to help you train."

Serenity started to frown a bit from disappointment, thinking that Jerry had her win the essay on purpose, "So...the contest was just a ruse? I didn't really pass it myself?"

Jerry shook his head and smiled, "A ruse? Absolutely not. While I did set up the contest to recruit you, WOOHP had nothing to do with you winning. You did that all on your own. And it's your intelligence that makes you such an excellent candidate to become a new member of WOOHP. I look forward to working with you, miss Wheeler."

Serenity was speechless. While she always got good grades, she never often heard praises like Jerry was praising her. She actually felt warm inside hearing that.

Serenity smiled as she blushed a bit, "You really think I'm that smart?"

Jerry smiled, "Indeed. Of course like I've said, you'll still need a bit of training before you can go on your first mission. It takes time for these things you know."

Serenity nodded and smiled at the older man, "I see. Well, I'm not really sure if I'm up for all this." she said while flushing a bit.

Sam smiled at Serenity, "Neither were we at first."

The sound of a hand slamming on a table startled everyone, Clover looked at Jerry with wide blue eyes filled with irritation and disbelief.

"HOLD ON JUST A SECOND!" Clover said loudly.

Jerry blinked, "Is something the matter, Clover?"

"You were planning to recruit Serenity and had her stay with me and didn't tell me any of this?! I worried out of my mind about the transfer student, but now you're telling me you're the mastermind behind Serenity coming and you never told me beforehand?!" Clover exclaimed.

Alex crossed her arms and looked at Jerry disapprovingly, "Yeah Jerry, we should have been told that a new agent was coming! That's actually quite rude."

"I thought it would be a fun surprise for you all," Jerry explained, "Besides, didn't you just save her from Mandy's cruel prank just a few moments ago?"

Clover felt like she was going crazy, "Well yeah, we weren't just going to stand by and let Mandy hurt her and make her a laughing stalk like she did to us when we first came to Bev high! But still, a little warning next time so we can be more prepared Jer!"

Jerry, nervous by Clover's increasing temper, loosened his collar and cleared his throat, "Right."

"... I guess I'm okay with all this." Serenity spoke.

Sam, Alex, Clover, and Jerry blinked and looked at Serenity, who was shyly looking down as she spoke.

"Besides, I always did want to do stuff like this when I was little. Like seeing the world and meeting new people and such...I hope I won't be any trouble." she said sheepishly.

Clover immediately shook her head ad hands and became just as flushed as Serenity, "Oh no! We weren't mad at you!" she said quickly.

Sam did the same, not wanting to be upset, "That's right! Besides, I think it's awesome we have a new team member."

Serenity blinked and looked at Sam, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Alex said with a big smile, "You're gonna love it with us!"

Serenity looked at the three girls smiling at her. Next to Joey, Yugi and the gang, never had she felt so accepted before. They were spies, yes, and her being recruited in becoming a spy was a bit overwhelming, but seeing Alex, Sam and Clover accepting her with open arms made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

Serenity smiles, "Well thanks, you guys. I think I'm gonna enjoy being a spy."

Clover became excited, "Oh totally! Being a spy has a lot of perks, from discounts in malls, hotels, and you get to meet a lot of important and famous people! Including hunky guys who are in the witness protection program."

Jerry smiled and went back to his desk, "Well then, you girls had better get back to school before your next class."

Then Jerry reached to touch a button on his desk. Suddenly, all four girls were sucked into the ceiling and their screams were heard through the office.

Jerry smiles and crossed his arms, "I love doing that."

* * *

 **Beverly Hills: 2:45 PM**

School ended for everyone that evening, Sam and Alex went back to their houses while Serenity walked with Clover to her house. Serenity already felt herself getting tired.

"It's been quite a day, hasn't it?" Serenity asked.

Clover, blinking in confusion, looks at the Auburn-haired girl, "Is that a good thing? you're not trying to be nice about the whole thing are you?"

Serenity smiles as she shook her head,"I mean it...though I'm still trying to process everything that's happened, it's a lot to take in...With becoming a Spy and everything."

Clover smiles, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it," then she became a bit nervous and motioned her hand to Serenity to lower her voice, "But, uh, don't like say that you're a spy in public."

"Oh!" Serenity exclaimed a bit and blushed, "Sorry."

After their meeting with Jerry, Sam, Clover, and Alex told Serenity about keeping their identities as spies a secret from the public. After all, that's what being a spy is all about.

Clover giggles, "It's okay. I almost made the same mistake too when the girls and I started."

"Really?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah," Clover nodded, "You can blame Mandy for that temptation. When the girls and I became spies, I wanted to rub it in her caked up fake beauty marked face." Clover said the last sentence with her angrily clenching her fist as she remembered the nasally voiced narcissistic bully.

Serenity blinked, "I see, speaking of Mandy, has she always been mean?" she asked.

"Have wolves always had their prey in a corner before tearing them apart?" Clover said, answering Serenity's question, "Yes, Mandy has always been a nasty piece of work. She is someone who will smile in your face, then stab you in the back just for the pleasure of it. But while Mandy isn't too bright, it's best to keep your guard up around her, she can strike at any minute like the snake she is."

Serenity was shocked by Clover's words. Her description of Mandy made Serenity feel uneasy, while Mandy almost got Serenity with the Cafe machine, just hearing what the girl can be capable of made Serenity think of the stereotypical mean high school girls she's seen in the movies.

"Why would she do those horrible things?" Serenity asked in a shocked tone, "I mean, I never met Mandy before but she was willing to humiliate me in front of those people, and if she's willing to do that, how many other people has she hurt?"

Clover looks at Serenity and notices her worried expression and smiles, "No worries, in the end, she always gets her karma, especially since I finally got to teach Mandy a lesson by paying her back with that prank. She got me and the girls like that on our first day, and we were a laughing stalk for about three days until I got even with her with the Pomade Grenade," Clover then had a triumphant smile on her face, "Though I'm glad today I got back at her even more with that Cafe machine. That payback was way overdue."

Serenity blinks again and she starts to giggle, "You know, you sound like my brother Joey."

Clover blinks at Serenity mentioning her older brother, "Really? You have a brother?"

Serenity nodded, "I do, his name's Joey. He lives in Domino city and is in his final year of high school"

Clover, at instant love hunter mode, became excited, "Oh wow! Is he a hunk?"Clover calms herself down and clears her throat, not wanting to frighten Serenity, "Just out of curiosity."

Serenity just shrugs, "I guess so, but I should probably tell you that he's also engaged to his long-term girlfriend, Mai Valentine."

Clover started to squeal in delight from hearing that piece of romantic information, "Awww! That's awesome! though I'm a bit disappointed, I've been on the market for so long I don't even remember having a boyfriend."

Serenity, surprised by what Clover said, smiles at her and puts her hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Clover. I'm sure you'll find the right guy someday. You're a beautiful girl and I'm sure a lot of guys really want you."

Clover started to tear up from Serenity's compliment,"Aw, thanks Serenity!"

"Anytime."

Minutes later, they arrive at Clover's house. Serenity couldn't believe her eyes, it was big with two garages, a pink roof and it looked like it had many rooms inside. Serenity had never seen such a huge home before.

Serenity stared in pure amazement,"Wow! You really live here?!"

Clover smiles and nods proudly, "Sure do, this is the perks of having a mom as a doctor and a dad who is in the military."

With Sam, Alex and Clover, before they lived in Beverly hills, they still came from rich working parents who provided their comfortable livings. Clover's mother is a successful doctor who is praised for her skills, whether it's in surgery or simply giving ultrasounds, or when she helps women deliver babies, regardless of what she has to do in the hospital her mother deeply loves her job. Then there is Clover's father, who is the commander of the military stationed in the district not far from Beverly Hills, like his wife he too is respected in his profession and because of their great jobs, Clover is able to have a cozy life.

Serenity was still amazed, "Incredible! This is gorgeous! I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful house!"

When they got inside, Serenity's olive eyes got wider as she saw the living room, the kitchen, and the hallways. It wasn't like a house to her anymore, it was like a mansion. Serenity hasn't seen a place like this since the hospital before her eye operation, and she and her mother lived in an apartment that wasn't as big.

"Mom!" Clover called out, "Are you home?"

Seconds later, a woman in her late thirties comes out. Clover's mother, Stella Ewing, was the spitting image of her daughter, the same blue eyes, hairstyle and all except her hair was ice blonde. She was quickly putting on her white lab coat.

"Hello, Clover, how was school?" Stella greeted her daughter as she hurryingly went to grab her purse.

Clover shrugged, "The same as always, but I brought someone home." She smiled as she presented Serenity to her mother.

Stella blinked and was surprised, "Oh! You must be Serenity, the transfer student staying with us." Stella smiles as she greeted Serenity.

Serenity nods shyly, "Yes I am. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Ewing."

Stella giggled, "Please, call me Stella."

Serenity smiles at the woman. All feeling of nervousness of meeting Mrs. Ewing vanished.

Stella blinks and realizes she was going to be late, "Oh Clover, I have to run out for emergency surgery so you and Serenity will be alone tonight. If you or Serenity get hungry there's food in the fridge, I'll be back sometime by midnight," Stella turns her attention to Serenity, "And Serenity, Clover will give a tour of the house and if you need anything, feel free to call me, okay?"

Serenity nodded in understanding, while Clover did the same, "Alright, mom. Good luck in surgery." Clover waves as Stella heads to the door.

Stella smiles and grabs her keys, "Thank you Clover, and it was a pleasure meeting you Serenity."

"Likewise, Stella."

Soon Stella was out the door, and Clover became ecstatic, "Yes!" Clover exclaimed, "The whole house to ourselves!"

As Clover was caught up in her excitement, Serenity then remembered that she promised to call her mother when she reached the Ewing residence. Not wanting her mother to worry, Serenity looks at Clover, "It's already noon, I should probably call my mom and tell her I got in okay. Where's your phone?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, It's in the kitchen," Clover answered.

Serenity heads to the kitchen and finds the phone on the charger on the counter, she takes it and dials her mother's cell number. A few minutes later there was an answer.

 ** _"Hello?"_** A woman's voice said from the other line.

Serenity answers, "Hi mom, it's me."

 _ **"Serenity? Hello dear, did you make it okay?"** _ her mother asked.

Serenity nods, "I did. I made it to school and now I'm at the Ewing's house."

 _ **"That's good to hear. I'm glad you made it safely."**_ the woman said in relief.

Serenity smiles and continues, "Yep! And I've already made friends!"

 _ **"Friends?"**_ her mother said in surprise and confusion.

"Yep, their names are Sam, Alex, and Clover. Clover is Stella's daughter and she is amazing! They are incredibly nice!" Serenity said in delight.

Soon there was silence on her mother's part, but the there was an answer, _**"I wouldn't get too attached to them Serenity."**_

Serenity blinks, not truly understanding what her mother was saying, "Huh? Why not?"

Lynn answers, _ **"You're staying in Beverly hills temporarily, dear, after this semester you'll be back in New York, and long distance friendships often never work out."**_

Serenity was shocked by her mother's words, "You don't know that, mom. If I do good on my grades, I can stay longer."

 _ **"What!?"**_

Serenity continues, "Yeah, I was surprised by that too. But they say if I keep my grades up while I'm here I can stay for another semester."

 _ **"I still wouldn't get too close to those girls if I were you, Serenity, Just remember that girl Clover and those other girls are just to guide you, they may seem nice but you are an exchange student. You need to focus on school, besides girls like them might not be good to hang out with anyways, you know Valley girls, they are spoiled and undisciplined. They might not even see you as their friend and are just being nice because you are new, and as for you staying for another semester, that's out of the question, young lady."**_

 _ **"I don't even like the idea of you being so far away from home, you are too young and inexperienced to be away from home like this. Right now you being in Beverly Hills is a privilege, it's nothing that serious, as planned when the semester is over you will come home."**_

"...But mom-"

Suddenly, her mother cuts her off, _**"I have to go now, dear. You be good and I'll see you at the end of the semester, keep working hard, and remember, don't be caught up in the luxury of Beverly Hills."**_

Serenity, while was upset, accepted her mother's wishes, "Okay, I love-" before she could finish her sentence, her mother already hung up the phone,"...you.

Serenity blinked and then frowns and puts down the phone. Serenity suddenly felt hurt and ignored, of course, it wasn't the first time her mother was so dismissive and made comments like that. When she was younger her mother always the important choices but never let Serenity have a say, especially when it's something Serenity wants.

For as long as Serenity can remember, her mother always told her to be weary of people. After she divorced her father and took her away, Lynn would often tell Serenity that there are bad people like her father in the world, people who are inconsiderate of other's feelings and would betray others and to never trust them. She even went as far as to tell Serenity to be weary of the girls at her old school, because of this fear of her mother's words she never had any friends and she was the shy, timid and lonely girl at her school.

Suddenly, she started to remember someone else. Her sad expression quickly turned into a smile as she dialed the phone again, a few minutes later there was an answer.

 _ **"Talk to me."**_ Said a male voice with a Brooklyn accent.

Serenity smiles and answers, "Hi, big brother. How are you?"

 _ **"Serenity! Hey! I'm great! How's Beverly Hills?!"**_ Joey said happily as he realized it was his little sister on the phone.

"It's great! Beverly Hills is gorgeous! and I've already made new friends!"

 _ **"Really!? Good for you, sis! Ah man, you must be having a blast there! I'm glad you did, so everything is fine? Anything else new you experienced?"**_ Joey asked.

Serenity started to remember WOOHP and becoming a spy, she flushes and smiles a bit, "You might say that."

Joey chuckles on the phone, _**"Well, you have fun out there, sis, and-No, Tristan! You can't talk to her! Uh, gotta go, sis! Talk to you tomorrow!"**_

Serenity smiles happily, "Alright, I love you, Joey."

 _ **"I love you too, sis."**_

When Joey hangs up, Serenity puts the phone down and no longer felt sad. Hearing her brother's voice completely changed her mood, she was smiling more than ever.

Clover comes into the kitchen to check on Serenity," Serenity? Hey, everything okay?" she asked.

Serenity turns her head and smiles at Clover, "Everything is just perfect."

Clover blinks, then Serenity places her hands on Clover's shoulder, "Say Clover, care to order in? I have some money so it'll be on me."

Clover, while still confused, smiles, "No worries, I got my credit card. I hope you like peppers and pineapple because I am in the mood for Hawaiian Heatwave pizza."

Serenity giggles.

* * *

 **WOOHP Prison: 5:30 PM**

Everything was quiet in the halls of WOOHP prison. The only sounds to be heard were the grumbling of one prisoner.

The tall man was in an orange jumpsuit that perfectly fitted his thin frame. His oddly styled hair and blonde streak constantly being pushed back with his pale hand, his purple eyes consumed with rage as his desire for vengeance continued to grow. The focus of his desire focused around three girls: a short haired blonde Valley girl, a long haired red headed Einstein and an exotic looking klutz.

Suddenly, the sounds of a drill woke him from his thoughts. He looks up as he realizes the source of the noise to be coming from the ceiling of his cell.

The man smirks and stands up, knowing that his patience was finally going to pay off. Moments later a giant drill burrowed through and created a hole in the ceiling."

The man flips his blonde streak and smirks.

"Fabulous."

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 1.**_


	2. The Return of Fabu

_**Chapter 2, everyone:) The writers for this great story are Autobot00001 and GoX335 while I am their editor and beta reader.**_

 _ **Enjoy:)**_

* * *

 _It was early in the morning when Serenity taken out of bed by her mother. The sun was just about rising with red skies yet to turn blue, and her mother has already filled the trunk of the car with her bags and Serenity's. Lynn was taking Serenity to her car by her hand, which she was holding incredibly tight and in a fast pace._

 _"Mom, stop!" Serenity pleaded, "You're hurting my hand!"_

 _Lynn did not speak to her daughter, then unlocked the car and put Serenity in the backseat and fastened her seatbelt. Lynn got in the front seat and started the engine._

 _Serenity just stared at her mother innocently. "I don't understand, mom. Where are we going?"_

 _"We're leaving," Lynn snapped, "For good. Your father is finished dragging us down with his gambling and drinking, he made us poor for far to long and made us suffer with his debts, well now he will face the consequneces now that I won't be around to help him pay for his addictions anymore. Whatever happens to that man, it's all on him now, whether he gets arrested for not paying his debts or if he dies from alcohol poisoning."_

 _"While we will have a brand new life, one that he can't destroy this time. My lawyer already finalized the divorce papers, I'm free of him now and we are no longer Wheeler's, we're going by my maiden name now. You will now be Serenity Jacobs."_

 _Serenity felt like her heart stopped. While she knew her mother was planning to get divorced from her father, she never expected it to happen so soon. Not that she blamed her, her father was a horrible man who hurt her and Joey and made their mother unhappy._

 _When Serenity remembered Joey, she became alarmed."Wait! But what about Joey?! Isn't he coming with us?"_

 _"He'll be fine," Lynn said as if she didn't care, "beside's with how low our income is due to your father gambling our savings and because of your illness, I won't be able to take care of both of you and Joseph, even if I get the job at the hospital. He'll have to stay with your father until otherwise."_

 _As Lynn began to drive off, Joey suddenly showed up and started banging on the car window._

 _"Mom, stop! Why are you leaving me here! Why are you taking Serenity away!?" the young boy shouted_

 _Lynn just glared at her son. "Goodbye, Joseph," she said before she pulled out of the driveway and started driving._

 _"Mom!" Serenity began to shout, "Stop the car! Please!"_

 _Lynn just stayed silent. Serenity frantically tried to open the door, but it found it was of no use since the door was locked. She then burst into tears as she watched Joey chase after the car, also in tears._

 _"Joey!"_

 _"Serenity! Don't go! Wait!"_

 _"JOEY!"_

Serenity suddenly woke up with a gasp. She looked around to find herself in the Ewing guest room. She then closed her eyes and gently sobbed. Suddenly, Clover burst through the door and turned the light on.

"Rise and shine, Serenity!" Clover shouted

Serenity jumped in surprise. Clover looked to see that she had inadvertently scared her new friend. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

Serenity just sniffed. "That's okay, Clover."

Clover raised an eyebrow. "Serenity, have you been crying?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh!" Serenity said as she got out of bed and wiped her eyes, "Yeah, I guess I just had a bad dream that made me remember something I wish I could forget."

"Really?" Clover Asked, "What happened?"

"I…" Serenity began, "don't really wanna talk about it."

Clover simply walked over and wrapped the girl in a hug. "That's fine, you don't have to. Just remember that you can always tell me anything."

"Really?"

"Totally. You're, like, my new roommate and my new BFF."

Serenity couldn't help but smile from Clover's words. "Thanks, Clover."

"Anytime," Clover responded, "Now let's pick out an outfit for you."

Serenity just smiled and nodded. A minute later after looking through Serenity's clothes, Clover just stared, a little surprised. "Something wrong, Clover?" Serenity asked.

"No offense, Serenity," Clover started, "but your clothes are kinda outta style."

This time it was Serenity's turn to be surprised. "Come again?"

"Well look at this outfit," Clover said pointing to a specific outfit laid out on Serenity's bed, "It's, like, too old fashion."

"Oh…" Serenity said starting to feel a little bit silly.

"Oh, it's no biggie," Clover reassured, "I'll just let you borrow some of my outfits. Now let's go see what I have," she said before grabbing Serenity's hand and taking her over to her closet.

When they arrived at Clover's closet, Serenity couldn't help but stare wide-eyed and in shock at how big it was. "This is your closet?!"

"Yep," Clover smiled, "Now let's see…" she said as she began to look through her outfits. After about a minute she found one and Showed it to serenity. "Here! Try this one!?" Clover handed Serenity her outfit and after she tried it on, Clover gave her friend two thumbs up and a smile. "Nice! You'll definitely meet a lot of cute boys wearing that!"

Serenity started to blush a bit while pushing some of her hair out of her face. "Well, thanks for the outfit, Clover, but I don't really have an interest in meeting boys."

Clover seemed a bit shocked by her friend's comment. "Why not?" she asked before she got an idea and grinned, "You got a cute boyfriend back in New York?"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend back in New York," Serenity Admitted, "My mom never really let me date."

"Really? Well, that's gonna have to change," Clover smiled.

Meanwhile, Serenity blushed from that statement.

* * *

Later at school, Serenity was sitting and chatting at a lunch table with Clover, Sam, and Alex. They were discussing the latest things that were going on

"So why'd the bookstore go out of business?" Serenity asked, intrigued.

"The owner was forced to close shop for false advertising," Sam answered. "Apparently, the books 'scared the customers away', and they weren't even books."

"But aren't bookstores supposed to sell books?" Serenity asked, slightly confused.

"That's what the lawyers told him," Sam replied with a little smile.

"At least you didn't go to a gym that had zero-gravity bench pressing or forces members to ride on a bike in a tank full of piranhas," Alex said with a small shiver, "I'm all for challenging fitness activities but that's to much for me."

"That sounds kinda dangerous," Serenity said, shivering a bit herself.

"That's why the owner got arrested after I reported him," Alex explained, "We get enough exercise from our WHOOP missions as it is, and most of them are not pleasant."

The girls all shared a good laugh at the remark.

"So what about you, Serenity?" Clover asked, "You got any crazy stories."

Serenity waited and thought for a few seconds before answering. "Well…there was this one time my friend Mai drove like a sports car racer through my hometown, but I wasn't all that scared."

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, we know what that's like when Alex drives," Clover smirked.

"Hey!" Alex retorted

Serenity giggled. "Well, I wasn't all that scared because I couldn't really see what was going on because of the bandages over my eyes."

Sam stopped, a bit shocked at what Serenity just said. "Wait, why'd you have bandages over your eyes?"

Serenity sighed. "Oh…It's a long story, Sam, but part of it is because I just had eye surgery twelve hours before, and my eyes were still healing."

"You had eye surgery?" Clover reacted a bit surprised. "Why?"

"Like I said, it's a long story. But I had bad sight since I was born."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry though," Serenity reassured them, "It's nothing to worry about now. I'm alright now."

Meanwhile, with her friends Dominique and Caitlin, Mandy watching from just a couple tables over. "I can't believe that loser Clover actually stopped my prank! And for some nobody!"

"So how you gonna get back at them, Mandy?" Dominique asked.

"Yeah, if you don't get back at them, you might as well say goodbye to your reputation as the most feared popular girl in school." Caitlin added.

Mandy thought for a minute then looked at her milkshake and smirked, an idea forming in her head. "Hmmm…"

Meanwhile, back at the girls' table

"So how do you like Bev High so far, Serenity?" Sam asked.

"It's pretty great here," Serenity happily responded, "The teachers seem to like me and the classes aren't so hard," Suddenly Serenity's attention was caught and she gasped "Clover!" she shouted as she shoved her friend out of her chair.

Clover fell to the floor, landing on her butt. "OW!" Clover glared at Serenity, "Hey, what was that for, Serenity?!"

Just then, Clover, Sam, and Alex gasped at the sight of Mandy standing over Serenity, laughing nasally at Serenity who was covered in a milkshake. The rest of the cafeteria burst into laughter.

Mandy laughed and stared straight at serenity. "I knew you'd take the fall for Clover! I hope you like your milkshakes low-fat, loser!"

Serenity just glared at the spoiled princess, "You really are a horrible person, Mandy, but make no mistake. You will pay for what you tried to do to Clover, you just made yourself a new enemy!"

"Whatever! Good luck with that plan!" Mandy responded before walking away laughing.

Serenity stood up and looked to her friends. "You okay, Clover?"

"Never mind me! Are you okay, Serenity?!" Clover asked with concern.

"I've been through worse."

Sam came up and grabbed Serenity's arm. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

The girls lead Serenity out of the cafeteria, giving death stares to anyone who tried to laugh at her. Then, suddenly, Alex slipped in the milkshake puddle and fell to the floor.

Sam and Clover stared her. "Alex!"

Alex just rubbed her head in embarrassment. "Sorry."

As they headed out the door, the trash can opened and they were sucked in, the girls went down the slide screaming until they landed on the sofa.

"Can we do that again?" Serenity asked.

Jerry turned his chair around and smirked, "Hello, ladies," then Jerry was shocked when he saw Serenity covered in the milky substance, "Oh my! Serenity what happened to you!?" he said in concern.

"Mandy happened," Serenity explained, "she finally got her milkshake prank."

Clover seethed remembering what Mandy did, "And she is so not getting away with it! When I get my hands on her, Mandy is going to get it!" Clover exclaimed in vengeance.

Sam and Alex nodded, "Agreed," Sam said hotly, "Mandy won't get away with this!"

Jerry was nervous by Clover's anger. It reminded him of what his mother told him in his youth that 'Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned', however he cleared his throat, "Uh, of course, but let's get Serenity cleaned up shall we? We have no time to waste."

"What are you talking about, Jerry?" Alex asked.

Jerry was silent for a moment, then he looks at the girls, "..Fabu has escaped."

All three girls gasped in horror, "Fabu!?"

"Uhm, who's Fabu, Jerry?" Serenity asked.

"He was the girls first villain that they captured, he was a failed supermodel who tried to Fabulize the people of the world and take them on his spaceship so he can destroy the world." Jerry explained.

Serenity was wide-eyed, "What!? Why would he do such a thing?"

Clover looks at Serenity, "Because he thinks the world is to harsh for people like him, he thinks everyone should look like him, which clearly is a bad look."

"Basically, Fabu tried to eliminate the individual beauty of the world." Sam add's in.

Serenity was surprised from what she heard, then Jerry spoke out."

"There's no time to waste, girls."

* * *

Later on the WOOHP jet after Serenity was cleaned up, everybody was in their spy gear trying to keep their minds on the mission. Meanwhile, Serenity couldn't help but look over herself in her pink spy suit Clover designed for her, similar to the others but was a dark shade of punk. "Are you sure this suit isn't too much, guys?"

"Don't worry, Serenity. I, designed our suits myself," Clover said reassuringly, "And trust me, pink is totally your color."

When it comes to fashion, Clover was the Micheal Angelo of the fashion industry. Of course Clover didn't just create the jumpsuits out of no where, the main part of Clover's design and what she mainly focuses on, is color. To Clover, not only is style important, but colors are very crucial as she believes colors say everything about the person and who they are. With Sam, she made her jumpsuit green as Sam always puts security, school and her climb to success as her up most importance, and how she always puts others before herself. Alex's jumpsuit is yellow because of her happy go lucky nature, however since they started to become spies Clover saw that Alex had surprised her and Sam often and shows she is someone who is not to be underestimated, which made Clover proud to know she chose the right color for her cheerful friend. Then there was Clover herself, as she chose red as her color because it was her absolute favorite for many reasons, red represents passion and love which she is desperately searching for, red represented being bold, ready for love and wanting to make a everlasting impression to people as a potential lover and future fashion designer. Finally, there was Serenity's pink suit, the opposite of Clover's passionate red colored jumpsuit, as Serenity's pink color represents her innocence and purity, but Clover has high hopes Serenity might pull off wearing red one day as she saw the girls bravery against Mandy, Clover was ready to take Serenity under her wing to make her the woman she knows she can be.

"Well, okay. You know, I kinda feel like a Power Ranger in this thing," Serenity joked.

"I can see that," Alex replied, "All your missing is the helmet and giant robot."

Serenity couldn't help but giggle.

Clover looked to Sam. "So what's our first stop, Sammy?"

"We're gonna go check out the WOOHP prison and try to figure out how Fabu got out, but I don't know how we're gonna find him from there. But there could be clues as to what happened."

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

At the WOOHP Prison, the girls were talking with the guards about Fabu's escape.

"So someone drilled into Fabu's cell and freed him?" Sam asked the guard.

"That's right, ma'am," replied the guard.

"Why didn't anyone do anything?"

"There was a scuffle going on in the mess hall and by the time we realized something was happening, it'd already happened."

"A scuffle, it must have been a distraction!" Clover deduced.

"That's a possibility, Clover," Sam said before turning back to the guard. "What about Fabu's assistant Yuri? Was he in the scuffle?"

The Guard just shook his head. "No, he was released for good behavior."

"Good behavior?!" Alex shouted obliviously, "Are you kidding me?!"

"He could've been the one to free Fabu since he's an engineer," Sam reasoned, "After all, he did build the Fabulizers and Fabutopia."

"Fabulizers?" Serenity asked, confused.

"They make people have his cleffed chin, blonde bang, and beauty marks, totally out of date!" Clover answered

Serenity just stared, still confused. "Okay?"

Sam stepped forward after thinking for a second. "They were the machines he used to brainwash people."

"Oh, I see," Serenity nodded in understanding.

"She's new, isn't she?" the guard asked.

Alex smiled and put her arm around Serenity. "Yeah, this is Serenity, the new recruit!"

"New recruit, eh? Well, I'm sure she'll be a great help for you girls if Jerry recruited her."

Serenity smiles and turned to Sam. "So what's the plan now?"

Sam put her hand to her chin and thought for a second. "If Yuri was the one who freed Fabu, then they must be up to their old tricks."

"You guys said that he tried to blow up the planet last time, right? Do you think that he would do that again?" Serenity suggested.

"I don't think so," Sam responded, "He's probably figured out by now that there aren't any planets close enough to Earth that are capable of sustaining life. He probably has a new plan now. But the question is, what is it?"

Alex shrugged. "I guess we'll have to find him and Yuri to find out."

"Maybe we should head back to school first before anyone notices we're gone," Serenity suggested.

Sam nodded. "She's right. I don't wanna miss our math test."

Clover just sighed "I personally wouldn't mind missing it," earning a giggle from Serenity.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 2**_


End file.
